Shin Seki Evangelion : AU
by leeryujin
Summary: I am not good with summary. What if Shinji received certain type of training that no one assumed he'd receive? (try to guess what the training is)
1. The only candidate

"..........it's hot" Teenage boy said as he stood outside the Tokyo-3 train station. Beads of sweat trailing down his handsome face as the blazing sun tried to cook him alive.

"She is late....." The teen continued his babble in barely audible tone as if trying to save the moisture in his mouth. He reached into his pocket taking out a photo, sitting on the dusty stairs.

'I wonder why that shitty old man sent for me... I have not seen him in three years.' He thought as he read the message written on the picture. "I'll pick you up at 9 am at the front of the train station Shinji, from Misato."

Shinji read the post scrip: "Look at this cleavage"

'What a weird-O' Shinji thought pocketing the picture once more.

'Feels like someone is staring at me.' Shinji searched around his surrounding, spotting a blue haired girl wearing school uniform gazing at him.

'What the hell?' Shinji's mind raced like lightning as the ground suddenly trembled and cruise missiles flew by missing him by twenty feet.

Shinji looked towards the sky to find fighter jets flying around an gigantic monster, similar to swarm of bees trying to protect their nest from a bear. Shinji returned his attention back to the girl, only to find her missing.

'Was it my imagination?' he asked himself as he heard the sound of screeching tires. "about time" Shinji said picking up his bag as he examine the blue sport scar that drifted out of the curve, coming to stop few feet in front of him.

'Not bad.... not bad at all.' Shinji thought.

"Get in!" Purple haired woman commanded. Shinji didn't waste any time arguing quickly throwing his bag into backseat and hopping into the car. 'What the.... steering wheel is on the other side?'

"Sorry I'm late." Misato said as she sped away from the battle.

"What's wrong? you are paying more attention to your watch then the road." Shinji asked few minutes later.

"You're awfully calm, given the circumstances." Misato stated glancing at Shinji. "They are planning to drop a N2 mine at the angel, we have about 5 minutes."

"I see............ I should put my seat belt on then." Shinji said as he reached behind his shoulder gabbing the seat belt buckling it into the place.

Misato couldn't help but sweat drop. "err.... we might get caught in the explosion and all you say is" Misato said imitating Shinji's voice "I should put on my seat belt"

"was I supposed to say. wow N2 mine that is like so cool" Shinji said with poor imitation of blond ditz with two meatball for hair style.

"I figured you'd freak out a little, or become nervous." Misato said as she sped around the corner, nearly flipping the car.

"Your driving might have better chance of freaking me out.... Besides we will be out of the blast range in five minute if you keep the pace..............." Shinji stopped talking as his face suddenly drained of color.

"hold tight!" Shinji shouted as he put his body over Misato's grabbing the back of the seat bracing for the shock wave. Shinji closed his eyes as he felt the car flip, losing count after fourth time.

"arg.. what hit me?" Misato asked as she opened her eyes. "I can't believe they drop the N2 mine so soon... I didn't even see it coming"

"I was supposed to protect you, ya know, not the other way around." Misato said as she unbuckled the seat belt.

"Shinji?" Misato asked, lightly shaking Shinji. "You awake Shinji?" she asked shaking him once more. "Your surprisingly light you know that?" She did not get any response.

She rubbed her eyes trying to clear her vision, placing Shinji carefully on the passenger side checking for his purse. 'Thank goodness his a live'

She reached into her pulse and took out a cell phone. "Hello? Ritsuko?, can you pick me up in front of Tokyo 3 convenience store?"

"Where am I?" Shinji asked as he opened his eyes.

"We are in Ritsuko's car, she came to pick us up after the accident." Misato answered.

"Oh... good to know that you are ok." Shinji said as he set up. "Got my bag?"

"Yea its by your feet, thank you...." Misato said but Shinji interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it." Shinji said as he took out a bottle of water.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Shinji" Shinji said as he held out his hand.

"Akagi Ritsuko, nice to meet you." She said accepting her hand.

"Let's pray that Misato here doesn't crash your ride." Shinji said jokingly.

"For your information it was that bomb's fault!" Misato shouted as she drove down the road.

"DAMN IT!" Shinji screamed startling Misato and Ritsuko.

"What's wrong?" Misato asked little worried. 'it must be something really bad to get him to shout like that, I mean he was calm when I told him about N2 mine....'

"My computer crashed......... I mean literary." Shinji said as he showed Ritsuko the cracked laptop. "thank god my back up chips and hard drive aren't broken." Shinji said with a sigh.

"You got riled up only because of that!" Misato yelled at Shinji "I just had my new car wracked ya know."

"Well yea, what else am I supposed to get riled up about?" Shinji asked. "Besides, your car has insurance... mine don't."

"Children we are almost there, so stop with the bickering." Ritsuko said as she pointed at the tunnel.

"Geo front, man made fortress to withstand the angels attack." Shinji said as he looked at the armored building fifty feet above the convoy that carried their car down.

"You know more then you should." Misato said as she turned around to face Shinji.

"Government secret or no, I believe that everyone on earth has the right to know." Shinji said with his eyes closed. "It would be lot easier to get funds that way also."

"It seems like N2 mine barely did any damage to it, it only bought us thirty minutes." Misato as she got out of the car.

"That thirty minute is all we need." Ritsuko stated as they quickly walked down the hallway.

Trio stopped in front of a door. "Is this my dad's office?" Shinji asked.

"No, but he is waiting for you here, its dark so be careful." Ritsuko said as she open the door, revealing pitch dark room.

Shinji slowly made his way into the room with Ritsuko in the lead. They walked straight for few minutes and light suddenly turned on.

"It's been a while" voice said from above.

Shinji looked up to see a man that looked to be around forty. "Father" Shinji said barely loud enough for the man to hear.

"Shinji, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you" Genma continued on. "You're going to ride her, you're going to fight the angel!"

"Wait a moment, Commander!" Misato shouted stepping forward. "It took even Rei seven months to synchronize with the Eva remember!?" Misato looked at Shinji. "A boy who just arrived today! its impossible!"

Genma simply smirked ignoring Misato completely.

Shinji had similar grin on his face. "You are still selfish old bastard ya know that?" Shinji asked. "I don't mind riding her, if ya get me drift" Shinji said pointing at Misato.

"You still talk like a damn pervert." Gendo sighted. "You have no idea how many offended ladies I had to deal with every damn time you visited my work."

Shinji redirected his attention to the giant purple head that stood above liquid of some sort. "................... ya know, this is mans only source of defeating the angel, you could of made it look better."

"This isn't a fashion show, only the result matters." Gendo stated. "Are you going to pilot or not?"

"what do I get?" Shinji asked crossing his arms, staring at his father.

"you get to save the world" Misato said, "isn't that enough?"

"There is something I want" Shinji said as he turn to look at Misato. "You have nice body."

"What!" Misato yelled as she took a step back unconsciously.

Shinji chuckled by her reaction. "Relax, I just want you to model for me." Shinji said as he took out a sketch book handing it to Misato.

Misato flip through the pages, inside was varius drawing of woman. Suites, Dresses, gowns, swimming wear, pajama, and some nude. She was amazed at the skill in art such young boy had possessed. Drawing seemed almost alive even thought it was all done in pencil.

Shinji waited for Misato's answer. "well? rather I pilot that thing or not is up to you."

"Fine, I'll model ok? just get in." Misato said.

"Lead the way." Shinji said with smirk.

"So.... where are the controls?" Shinji asked as he sit in side the cockpit.

"You wont need any controls Shinji, it's all done by neural link." Ritsuko said thought the intercom.

"You mean, my thoughts?" Shinji asked.

"Right, so if you want to walk, all you have to do is will it to move." Ritsuko answered.

"I see....." Shinji said. "I was hoping you'd give me a play station game pad and tell me the basic buttons and combos err.... I think there is a leak." Shinji said pointing at the liquid rising from the floor at rapid paste.

"Once your lungs are saturated with the LCL you'll be able to undergo direct oxygen exchange." Ritsuko explained.

Five minutes later.

"Shinji... you are supposed to breath that." Ritsuko said amazed that some one could hold onto their breath so long with out damaging their brain or passing out.

"Wha?" Shinji open his mouth to ask as the LCL rushed into his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." Shinji said. "Their isn't long term side effects to this right?"

Room turned strangely quite. "If I come down with something, I'm going to sue."

"This is non existing government founded civil service Shinji, who are you going to sue?" Gendo asked.

"You know...... I think I'm going to raise my price then." Shinji stated. "You owe me a drink ya cheap stake!"

"Evangelion Unit 01, launch!" Misato yelled.

'...... pretty strong gravitational force.' Shinji thought to him self trying to relax him mind, soon it was over, Eva head reached the surface.

"Shinji try to concentrate on walking" he heard voice of Misato coming from the communicational link.

'........ I think I rather run' Shinji thought as he jumped backwards avoiding the explosion.

"Amazing.... it moved." someone stated.

Looking up to see the angel walking up to him, Shinji willed the Eva to charge. Rushing at the angel with its armed cocked back ready for uppercut.

Eerie red light begin surround angel's arm, when Shinji was within striking distance he was blasted by red beam of energy.

Shinji screamed out in pain as burning sensation rushed into his arms. 'What the hell? our nerves... are they connected?'

Shinji willed the Eva to side step, circling around the angel wearily. "Is there any weapon I can use?" Shinji asked through the intercom. His answer came in torrent of mental image.

"Never mind!" Shinji screamed as he rushed at the angel. The shoulder blade of the Eva opened up as he drew out the blade. Using the momentum of the Eva's run to pierce the Angel.

Eva's assault came to dead stop few feet away from angel's core as red growing barrier appeared.

"A.T field!" Shinji heard someone shout from the other side. "So the angels posses them also."

'angels posses them also?' Shinji asked him self. 'does Eva have this thing called A.T field?' Shinji screamed as sudden image was forced into his head. It wasn't painful, just surprising.

Shinji willed the Eva to raise his hand, red ripples starting to appear in the fingertips taking shape of claws.

Newly formed claws cut through the angel's barrier, other hand joining to widen the gap.

"Oh my god.. its breaking through!" Misato commented in surprise.

Shinji willed the Eva to rush in once more, only to get blasted by red beam of light at zero range.

Shinji's piercing scream of pain echoed through out the command room as he crutched his eyes. "It's not your eyes Shinji, its not your eyes;" someone said from the other side, but Shinji barely heard them. The pain was unbearable.

"Can't you do anything to cut the backlash?" Ritsuko asked Maya.

"I'm trying everything I can, but Eva is not responding!" Maya stated. "All out commands are ignored, we have no control over it!"

Angel didn't spot in it's assault firing second beam of light aimed at the same eye, piercing through Eva's brain.

"Degree of cranial Damage unknown!"

"Cutting power to control neurons!"

"Reversing synchrographs!"

"Purse is surging back!"

many of the technicians screamed at once.

"I don't care what it takes, stop that backlash!" Misato shouted

"Negative, signals been rejected, it's refusing all input!" Maya shouted back.

"What about Shinji!" Misato shouted her voice full of concern.

"Monitors not responding, we can't tell if he's alive or dead! Unit 01 is completely silent!"

"All right I'm suspending all original orders, pilot safety is now our only priority!" Misato ordered.

"There's no manual override!" Hyuga shouted "We lost all contact with the Eva!" Maya shouted back.

'Who's there?' Shinji asked mentally as he felt presence of another. 'Is this heaven?'

His minds eye opened as he floated around the empty void made of blight white light. He looked on as figure of woman slowly approached him. 'Mother?' he asked in surprise.

Maiden of light embraced Shinji her angelic wings of light covering him protectively. He could feel the warmth and love emitting from her smile.

Light slowly faded away to reveal dark humanoid being, her feather like angel wings divided into nine pitch black bat like wings. It looked like Eva without it's armor plates. His first reaction was to scream but for weird reason he felt protected.

'I see... everything makes sense to me now.... I am the perfect candidate to pilot this machine and I am the only one to pilot using all of it's power.' Shinji opened his eyes returning to the outside world just in time to see angels moving to grab Eva's head.

Shinji evaded the slow attack by rolling backwards, using his arms to spring him self up landing on his feet in fighting stance. 'this is better then having hundreds of button to mash.' Shinji thought.

Another red beam rushed at the Eva but this time something happened that surprised everyone in the headquarter. Eva raised its hand creating red barrier in front of it self blocking the beam.

'Did it absorb the beam?' Gendo asked him self as he absorb the data that NERV super computer was displaying.

'I guess it did' Gendo concluded when Eva returned the beam back at the angel, following up with another charge. Eva threw consecutive kicks and punches all connecting to the Angel, landing an uppercut so strong it created a shockwave that shattered all the windows within four block radius as Angel was knocked up three hundred feet.

"See ya in heaven!" Shinji said as pillar of light blasted the angel to obliteration. Giant white cross of pure energy lasted for twenty seconds before it faded away. In the center of the blast stood the Evangelion it's eye's growing blue.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he awoke from the hospital bed.

"You are in NERV hospital." Gendo stated from his side.

"YOU!" Shinji screamed. "owe me a drink"

Gendo laughed a little. "I think I owe you three years worth a drink."

Shinji smiled as he sit up. "Is this what you where doing for last three years?"

"Yea, I visited Yui's grave but I could not visit at our usually time. By the time I get their, the water and flower has already been placed." Gendo said with a weak smile.

"The grave is empty isn't it?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, have you met her?" Gendo asked.

"Yea, she showed me how to use her power, I actually felt loved when she hugged me.. even after all this years to think that she didn't forget about me... to think she recognized me even after all this year.." Shinji said as tears started trail down his cheeks.

"I envy you Shinji, I can't even see her even if I set in the pilot seat, I can't even sync with it. Only those born after the second impact has chance of synchronizing with the Eva, but you are the only one that Yui is willing to share all her powers with."

"Hey dad?" Shinji asked as he looked up.

"Yes son?" Gendo asked.

"Can you gimme your credit card? I wanna go buy new computer." Shinji said with his hands out.

"No" Gendo said.

"You cheap-O" Shinji accused.

"Last time I loaned you credit card, you bought $19,000 dollar worth of car parts and $13,000 dollar worth of computer parts." Gendo said crossing his arm. "I'm not falling for that again."

"Oh fine... can I have $25,000 dollars then?" Shinji asked. Gendo's eyebrow twitched.

"Shinji, you are getting paid by NERV $100,000 per year plus bonus if you get one." Gendo handed him a credit card. "and that is your credit card, besides don't you already have enough money as it is?"

"No, you can never have enough money." Shinji stated.

"How much did you save up? don't tell me you spent all your money." Gendo said as he set down on the side.

"I have around four million in my savings and six million in checking." Shinji stated as Gendo fell off the chair.

"And you call me cheap?" Gendo asked raising his eyebrow.

"by the way, where do I live?" Shinji asked.

"You are going to live with captain Katsuragi." Gendo said adjusting his glasses.

"You mean Misato?" Shinji asked. Gendo simply knobbed.

"That might be fun" Shinji said grinning like a idiot

"I knew you'd enjoy it, but please don't embarrass me at work." Gendo said with a sigh. Shinji simply laughed.

"MiSaTochan" Shinji said in sing song voice as he walked out of the hospital meeting Misato in the parking lot. "Did you get my bag?"

"It's in the trunk" Misato stated. she leaned against her new sports car with her Shades on.

Shinji walked over to the trunk, retrieving his sketch pad and mechanical pencil. "They worked pretty fast in replacing your car."

Shinji set silently as his hand moved quickly over the sketch pad, its view hidden from Misato.

"What are you doing??" Misato asked curiosity getting to her.

"Nothing, I can't do anything in moving car." Shinji said but his hands where busily moving.

"If you say so." rest of the drive home were done in silence.

Two stood out side the door of a condo. "It's bit messy but make your self at home" Misato said as she open the door.

"I'm home" Shinji said as he walked in, and quickly walked back out. "I didn't know you lived in dump, I'll be right back." Shinji said as he walked out of the building.

Five minutes later Shinji returned with few small boxes.

"What are those?" Misato asked. she currently held a bear bottle in her hand, only wearing underwear and tank top.

Shinji opened the box taking out a large trash bag, handing one to Misato. "Lets clean up." He stated.

Hour later Misato and Shinji set on the couch sipping freshly brewed tea, living room and kitchen was spotless, almost sparkling.

"Isn't that much better?" Shinji asked as he resume with his sketching.

"What cha drawing?" Misato asked.

"Nothing much." Shinji stated but continued to work.

"Let me see." Misato said as she lean forward.

"No, it's not done yet." Shinji said turning his body so Misato couldn't see his drawing.

Misato snatched the sketch book and quickly flipped through the pages. The picture Shinji was working on was of her self in the parking lot, leaning against her new car with sun setting behind her.

"Wow... that's amazing." Misato said in awe. Shinji just took the sketch book back and continued on with his drawing.

'thank god she didn't go to next page' he thought to him self. He was drawing Misato in her revealing tank top. Hoping to god that she doesn't realize she was not wearing a bra.

'I guess she isn't used to living with other people'

"I'm going to go take a bath." Misato said as she walked into the restroom. "And no peeking!" she said as she closed the door.

Shinji typed away furiously on his newly obtained laptop changing all the setup to his own likings. His OS has been changed so much it was no longer recognizable by normal computer users.

"Maya have you seen my laptop?" Ritsuko asked.

"No I haven't, did you misplace it?" Maya asked.

"I could of swore I put it right here." Ritsuko said pointing at the table.

Shinji lost himself in his work and didn't see Misato walking out of the restroom. Clad only in a towel heading straight towards the refrigerator. He was startled out of his concentration when he felt something cold on his cheeks.

"your done already?" Shinji asked as he turned around.

"It's been thirty minutes Shinji" Misato stated as she joined him in couch.

Shinji closed his laptop turning his attention to Misato. She set on the couch sipping on can of beer wearing two towels. One warped around her head and other covering her body, Shinji could feel warmth on his cheeks, he was blushing.

"Err. Misato? aren't you going to put some clothe on?" Shinji asked

"Why Shinji? is this bothering you?" Misato asked motioning to her body with her free hand.

"..... yea" Shinji stated truthfully.

"You know most man would do nearly anything to see me wearing this." Misato said leaning on the couch taking another sip of beer. "and I thought you were a pervert"

"I'm not most man Misato and I'm not a pervert." Shinji stated picking up his laptop. "I'll be in my room" he said walking into his room.

"I guess he is a boy after all" Misato said finishing her drink.


	2. The third child

Thank you for pointing out that Genma slip. but it's too late now. I'm lazy (.) ..... one bad thing about watching too much anime is mix up of names. Genma from Ranma 1/2 and Gendo from Evangelion.

. wow a bad review on chapter 1 from someone... I'm kinda surprised I would get such bad review. Even if the story is bad I have never been so bluntly told it sucked and should be taken off FF.net

(they where both jerks so I get em mixed up once a while)

Oh and that drink comment, Shinji is not alcoholic but their is a drink he likes.

Shinji stood dumbfounded as he stared at the hateful piece of paper that laid in front of him. Silently mocking him in a way only piece of paper could. Shinji turned around and glare dagger at Gendo watching him squirm by his gaze. Few minutes later with a sigh Shinji turned around to face the cursed paper of doom.

"Do I have to go to school?" Shinji asked. "I'm risking my life to fight off this angels for mankind's future and you are making me go to school?!"

"Yes" Gendo stated. "I will not have an idiot for a son. You are son of Ikari's Shinji and Ikari's are known for their brilliance."

"Then what about your side of family?" Shinji asked.

"They were stupid morons that needs to get kicked in the butt, I wan an exception of their idiocy." Gendo said with a sigh. "Especially my brother Genma"

"I thought Genma was Saotome?" Shinji asked. "By the way, I already have my major in computer programming and military tactics!"

"Doesn't matter Shinji, stupid government wants all kids to attend school and that is end of the conversation." Gendo stated. "His wife's side of family are Saotome by the way."

"Oh, I ordered crate of your favorite drink. I still can't believe that thing survived second impact... even Coca-Cola died out."

"Heh, you can't beat Bawls old man." Shinji said signing the cursed paper. "Show me the cooler I'm taking few with me to school" 'heh, I guess he doesn't know that I own Bawls, with NERV buying crates at a time..... I smell profit.'

"Please introduce your self young man." The teacher said as he step aside from the podium allowing Shinji to step up.

"Hi I'm Shinji Ikari, my likes and dislikes are non of your business and my hobby well I have lot of hobby." Shinji looked around the classroom, his eyes becoming fixed on a blue hair girl supporting many bandages. 'She can't be her can she?' "Well... its nice to meet you I guess."

"Right........... You may pick any empty seat that is available." The teacher stated.

Shinji set behind the blue haired girl, deciding to ignore the whisper all around him favoring the sky with his attention throughout rest of the class. 'is it just me or does the blue head only wear blue and white? Rei I knew wore more colors'

The three chiming of the bells indicated the end of the class and beginning of a break. Students all around bursting into chatters, continuing with conversation they had during class in louder volume. Shinji stood up to take a walk when he was bombard with questions. All same question at that. "Are you the pilot?"

"Yes." Shinji stated walking out of the class before they asked more of stupid questions. When he reached the outside, Shinji turned around to face two people that followed him.

"Can I help you?" Shinji asked.

"Listen up! My younger sister was hurt bad.... She's still in da hospital!" the taller boy stated. "My dad and grandpa works in your lab, I'm da only one who can stay with her. It ain't going there that I mind... but supposing she ends up with some scar? She'll never be a babe!"

'What a weirdo...... ' Shinji thought to him self. 'where is he trying to go with this conversation?'

"Don't cha feel sorry for her?" He finally finished.

"Whose fault do you think it was?" Shinji asked.

"It's YOUR FAULT!" he yelled poking Shinji with index finger. "She was pinned under rubble because you had to go crashing around!"

"Oh, Sorry" Shinji stated.

"You trying to make fun of me! Sorry just don't cut it!" the boy said failing his arms wide as if trying to take a swing at Shinji. His shorter companion was trying his best to hold him back.

"What do you want me to do? Kneel down and beg for forgiveness?" Shinji asked. 'Even if I do feel bad there is nothing I can do. In a war few casualty is expected.'

Shinji closed his eyes as he saw the punch coming, doing nothing in his part to block the clumsy attack. He was surprised at the force of the punch and fell on his back.

"Hey! you can't go around decking important pilots!" his companion shouted.

"If it makes you feel better, you can punch me all you want. But if you choose to punch me again next time don't hold back." Shinji stated reopening his eyes. "But don't you get tired of being angry all the time?"

"What are you guys doing!" someone shouted from their behind. Shinji turned around to see two girls running up to him.

"Damn they just had ta butt in! Listen up new kid, next time you fight watch where you are stepping!" The angry boy said as he stumped away.

("Hey roomy how is it going?") came Misato's voice over the comlink.

("I think I got used to moving around the way I like.") Shinji replied as he readied for target practice.

("Not about that, I meant school") Misato said clearing up the misunderstand.

("School is school ya know.... School always sucks.") Shinji stated, aiming his rifle at the target and pulling the trigger.

"It has been more than a week and yet, no one has ever called him. I don't think his cell phone ever rang." Misato said to Ritsuko. "You'd think they'd at least call and drop in a line to see how he is doing."

"I guess you are right, I wonder why they haven't." Ritsuko replied.

"Hey Misato I'm home!" Shinji called out as he walked in carrying groceries. 'Whoa.. that is dangerous any one could just walk in.' Shinji thought as he saw outline of Misato taking a shower. She had left restroom door open and front door unlocked. 'She is definitely not used to living with other people'

'I'll never get used to this bird.' Shinji thought as he stared at the pet. A warm water penguin looking up at his groceries. Shinji accidentally drop a pack of beef jerky, before he could react the penguin quickly snatched the bag and ran into Misato's room.

Shinji set the groceries down on the table as he walked into Misato's room taking the open bag from penguin. "Why does Misato keep stupid critter like you any way?" The said penguin flapped it's wings wildly in retort. 'How did he open the bag?'

Shinji looked around the messy room and had to wonder. "then again..... owner her self is messy slob." As he walked out of the room, Shinji spotted something in corner of his eye.

"That's interesting." Shinji said picking up an notepad. 'Project-E Third Child Supervision Record?'

Shinji scanned over the material. 'Sunny. Subject holds bruise on right cheek after encounter with Toji Suzuhara (age 14) Do not regard this as problem. but will wait for Intelligence report on cause of trouble.'

'........ What the hell? they are spying on me? so that kids name is Toji' Shinji thought. 'man ... I wonder how they will react if I make out with someone.'

"ahhhhhh! Boy oh boy! There is nothing better than a cold beer after a hot shower!" Misato said as she gulped down the first can. "How about it Shinji? just a little bit.."

"You know I can't. I'm a minor" Shinji stated biting into his dinner.

"You are always so....... blunt" Misato stated staring at Shinji. "You do seem to be getting good at piloting the Eva which is good. The only thing I could ask is for you to be quicker to act upon your orders."

"Order me to skip school, I'll do it in heart beat." Shinji grumbled as he took another bite of instant food Misato had bought.

Shinji lean against the fence watching the scenery hoping to have time to get his thoughts straight however peace did not last long. "Up on da roof all by his lonesome... The pitcher of da tragic Hero!" Someone said in mocking voice.

Shinji turned around to see a nervous guy wearing glasses waving at him while his companion stood stupidly with his arms across his chest. 'err... isn't that supposed to be picture?'

"Oh... its you." Shinji stated blandly. "Did you come here to pick a fight with me again?"

"Shinji." new voice interrupted before boy could retaliate. "We just received an emergency call, I'll see you there." It was Rei Ayanami. No matter how many times Shinji tried to talk with the girl, she seemed to hold no emotion. "Bye" She said as she rushed into the stairway.

"........." Shinji paused staring at the retreating girl. "O-key.... that was weird. You guys should go to the shelter. I'll try my best to keep the property damage down." Shinji stated rushing after Rei. "Rei! wait for me!"

Emergency siren rang through out the city, warning the citizens to take shelter.

Shinji set within the Eva, looking at the visual of the angel. 'I have to fight a squid?'

("Hey, anyone know if angel is edible? That thing looks like giant squid.") Shinji stated pointing at the angel. ("Can we try to eat it after I hunt it? I know! we can feed the starving orphans! It could feed a country!")

("THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!") Misato yelled though the comlink. "So the angel attacks while the commander is away... this is sooner then we expected."

"There was no sign of them for fifteen years before, but this time only three weeks have passed!" Hyuga the only guy currently in the command center stated.

"Yeah... its like they never stop to consider my convenience." Misato stated. "Frankly.. they are the type that woman hate."

("I thought you said this is no time for joke.") Shinji stated from the comlink. ("and I would appreciated if you launch me before tonight.")

"EVA LAUNCH!" Misato shouted grumbling about pilots awful attitude.

"Fishing la la la la la la la la Fishing" Shinji sang imitating Homer Simpson from clasic TV show. All the operators in command room looked on dumb founded.

"Round one, fight!" Shinji shouted as he begun blasting the angel with Assault rifle, stopping his attack when cloud of dust cover the Angel.

Shinji looked on as two whip like object flew towards him, he blocked with 01's arm but to his surprise it warped around his arm and threw him.

'....... great a squid with whip, thank goodness it only has 2 whips it would suck if it had 12......." Eva crashed landed on a mountain, flattening it with its tremendous weight. Shinji stared at his monitor in surprise.

He has missed flattening two of his classmate by mere foot. Two of his classmate set cowering in-between Eva's index and middle finger. 'what a luck.' Shinji thought as he open the entry plug.

(You two get in!) the external speakers told the two. 'heh.... saving a guy who hates me for hurting his sister... how ironic.' Shinji grabbed the two whip buying time for the two to climb inside.

("You can't just let unauthorized civilians into the entry plug!") Misato shouted. Shinji just ignored her. ("YOU IDIOT! you had number of other options!")

"Just ignore her" Shinji said to the two boys. "Oh and try not to be so loud."

Shinji kicked the Angel away, still holding onto the whip he yanked on it making the Angel return only to send it flying with powerful reverse back punch.

("Shinji! you only have a minute fall back!") Misato commanded.

"Hey new kid! she is telling you to fall back." Touji stated.

"Yea.. I don t want to die" Kensuke cried.

"Sorry but I'm going to kill it right now" Shinji stated willing the Eva to take a stance. Eva held the knife in right hand, his left hand stretched out as if taking aim. Knees bent at 45 degree angel.

"This is no time for Attitude!" Touji shouted putting his foot on top of Shinji's head as if trying to stomp him. His companion Kensuke just broke down crying.

"Gotetsu!" Shinji shouted taking off at the full force shattering the ground underneath the Eva's feet. His momentum slowed as the two whip pierced through his side. Shinji winced in pain but he heard unmistaken cry of pain from the other two. '.... that was weird.'

Shinji completed his thrust piercing the Angel's core leaving the knife imbedded. Eva jumped away and landed on the catapult being lowered into Geo front. technicians preparing to replace Eva's power cable.

"Angel has seized all movement!" Hyuga's voice carried out through out the headquarter, all the technician stopped their work sighing in relief..

Shinji turned around to face the two stooges, watching their limbs tangled in embarrassing position. "Opps, sorry about that, I forgot you didn't have seat belt." Only replied he received was sobbing and mumbling about how they are alive.

"Why did you disobey my direct orders?" Misato confronted him in the dressing room. She supported an expression that screamed don't mess with me. "I can overlook the fact that you let those two into the entry plug but what would you have done if you could not beat the angel in time?"

"I'm sorry" Shinji apologized avoiding Misato's eyes.

"I'm sorry is not good enough!" Misato shouted back.

'man what is world coming to.... I'm sorry is like totally useless. there is no point of saying it any more.' Shinji thought

"I'm your operations supervisor! You have an obligation to follow my orders!" Misato shouted. "Understand!?"

"I beat the angel didn't I? why does it matter how I beat it as long as I beat it?" Shinji asked only to get slapped.

"What do you think your duty is!" She yelled turning away from him. "That is all go home and rest."

"My only duty is to defeat the angels at all cost, my duty is not following your order. If you want a puppet that only follows order look for someone else." Shinji said throwing the tower over his shoulder stopping in front of the door.

Shinji spun around kicking the door hard as he could knocking it over it's hinge. Shinji gave Misato a last look before walking out.

"WHAT!" Ritsuko screamed. "Shinji has been missing since yesterday?!"

"I never thought he would run away." Misato stated.

"And you call your self his guardian!?" Ritsuko yelled.

"Don't talk like that." Misato said in sad tone.

"We have no choice, we have to report this." Ritsuko stated.

"Wait!. he might show up" Misato tried to reason.

"What it might be too late and something has happened. Or are you saying you want to search for him your self?"

"No.... I wouldn't know where to start." Misato whispered.

"What the heck? a camp in middle of nowhere?" Shinji asked him self as he walked in. Small fire was currently heating up a canteen. "Come to think of it, I haven't ate in a while"

"Stick em up!" a voice commanded from behind him, putting what he assumed to be gun barrel behind his back.

Shinji raised his hands up with bit of smile, quickly spinning around and taking the gun away from the surprised boy.

"I knew you sounded familiar." Shinji stated with a smile handing the rifle back to Kensuke.

"Wow.. that was smooth move Shinji!" Kensuke exclaimed, "I thought it was you, did they teach you that?."

"No, I learned on my own." Shinji stated. "Nice AK-57 by the way."

"Oh, this is a replica My father got me." Kensuke stated. "I wish I could get hold of real one, I heard its lot more heavier."

"Can I see that?" Shinji asked with his hands out. Kensuke handed him the rifle. "err....... this is real" Shinji stated as he reached into his pocket.

Taking a bullet out and loading it into the chamber. "Watch" He said as he loaded the gun and taking a shot towards the sky. Sound of gun fire echoed across the field, many of the birds flying away in panic.

"Wow......" Kensuke said in awe. He had assumed his father just got him replica, not the real model. "Why where you caring a bullet for such an old gun?"

Shinji laughed nervously. "I own one.. I just forgot to take the bullet out from my pocket after I visited the shooting range today. We should go together sometime it's great stress releaser."

"Yea, I would love that." Kensuke replied. "Would you like some dinner?"

"Sure! Thanks" Shinji replied grabbing the canteen, to his surprise it was only look warm but meal inside was steaming.

"By the way Shinji, does it always hurt like that when you pilot?" Kensuke asked.

"Every thing that Eva feels I feel it." Shinji replied. "My first battle, Angel speared me through my eye and broke my arm. I'm just glad it's not my real eye."

"Shinji Ikari?" Someone said walking up to the camp.

"Who are you guys!" Kensuke shouted grabbing a stick standing protectively.

"NERV public security and intelligence bureau." Man wearing shade stated. "In accordance with clause eight of the public security act, we are to escort you back to the headquarters. is that ok?"

'what kinda weirdo wears shades at night?' Shinji thought. "and If I don't?" Shinji asked.

"We do not wish to use unnecessary force." the man stated taking out what he assumed to be baton. Shinji smirked as he stood up.

"Kensuke I'll show you something that you will enjoy, Dance of the Leaf." Shinji said as he stood up walking over to the three man.

"Violent leaf dance." he stated as he spun around in same spot. All Kensuke saw is Shinji spinning around like a top at high speed. Two man beside Shinji fell to their knees after few seconds many bruises already appearing.

Shinji stopped to stare at the last man who was lucky enough to stand out of Shinji's attack distance. Man took a step back unconsciously as Shinji stepped forward.

Not giving the man time to retreat Shinji lunge horizontally. "Leaf whirlwind dance " he stated covering the seven feet distance in blink of an eye, using his momentum to power his spin kick. following up with complex aerial attack that defied all laws of physic.

"You like it?" Shinji asked turning around to look at Kensuke as the man plummet towards the ground. "God I love anime, and people say its not educational."

Kensuke just looked on dumbly. 'and to think Touji just punched a guy like that.'

"Sorry to trouble you, but I must get going." Shinji stated pointing at the helicopter. "see ya" Shinji said as he took off.

"WHAT!" Misato shouted at the officers. Their clothing has seen a better day that is for sure. 'How the hell did get away from the intelligence and lose a helicopter!'

"The third pilot is still missing." Ritsuko reported to Gendo as they walked down the hall, Rei following closely behind.

"Have you tried to call him?" Gendo asked.

"No we have not." Ritsuko replied.

Gendo reached into his pocket taking out a cell phone.

Ritsuko remained silent as commander made his call. Ritsuko looked surprised as the phone rang behind them. Gendo turned around to see Shinji with his arm around Rei's shoulder leaning into her like a romantic couple taking a walk on a park.

"Hey dad" Shinji said waving. "I was hoping you wouldn't turn around so soon."

Gendo was surprised to see that Rei's face actually held blush. '........... his going to embarrass me again' Gendo sighted.

Flash of light sudden snapped Gendo and Ritsuko out of their reverie. Shinji held onto his digital camera looking at the picture he have captured. Gendo was currently covering his face with his hand in a sigh while Ritsuko looked dumbfounded to find the missing boy right behind her flirting with Rei. What is more surprising? Missing boy right behind her or Blushing Rei with Shinji's arm around her shoulder.

"Now I have some prime blackmail material" Shinji said smiling. "Oh, by the way don't send those goons after me. Next time I wont hold back." Shinji said in dangerously low voice, his eyes cold as icy steel blade.

His voice returned to normal. "Why did you give me a cell phone when you are not even going to call me?"

"I thought you had ran away." Ritsuko stated. "You where gone for entire day with out notice."

"O-key and just because I was gone means I ran away?" Shinji asked. "Gee.... what can I do to get some privacy?"

"Come Rei chan" Shinji said is sing song voice.

After Shinji and Rei was out of sight, Gendo turned to look at Ritsuko.

"What the hell just happen?" Gendo asked.

"..........." Ritsuko replied

"And did I just see her blush?" Gendo asked again.

"..........." Ritsuko replied once more.

"And when did he get to talk to her?!" Gendo asked again.

"..........." Ritsuko replied yet again.

"I got a headache" Gendo stated pinching the bridge of his nose.

".........." Ritsuko replied.

"That was fun" Shinji said when they were way from Gendo's hearing range.

"I have never seen commander act like that." Rei replied. "Watching him act that way, it was refreshing."

"You should smile more Rei chan, it looks good on you." Shinji replied giving her his best grin. "Come, Big brother will take you shopping."

To explain about Rei and Shinji. Rei thinks of Shinji as brother. Shinji thinks of Rei as little sister. Reason? He has never forgotten.

After the incident with his mother. Shinji did not run away and still stuck around with his father. Then Rei was created soon afterwards. So in other words Shinji has known Rei for 6 years. At age 10 he went to live with his uncle and came back at age 14. Spending age 4-10 with Rei.

One reason why Shinji was not sure if that Rei was his sister is people change. Look at your picture at age 10 and age 14, you can recognize your self but I bet you have changed.

Then again... how many blue haired red eye child are there?


	3. Asuka

"Statistically speaking, did you get any data from the sample of Mr. enemy here?" Misato asked Ritsuko.

"See for your self" Ritsuko said pointing at the screen. "That's the code number for insoluble"

"Yes, except we did learn one thing. The angels individual waveform pattern despite the difference in its component material resembles the human genome. The match is 99.89"

"but that is the same as Evas" Misato said her voice full of surprise.

"I'm coming in Rei" Shinji said as he opened the door to Rei's apartment. Anger begun to raise with in him as he looked around the living room. 'Why the hell does she live in a hell hole like this?' Shinji asked him self.

Box at the corner wall was full of bloody bandages, room itself looked gloomy and dark. Room was well organized but it was dirtier then Misato's. But at least even thought Misato's apartment was dirty it didn't looked as if she lived in poverty.

"Good morning Shinji kun" Rei said as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"Err.... Good morning Rei chan, but aren't you going to cover up?" Shinji asked

"Why? it's not like we have not seen each other naked before. I remember taking bath with you as child." Rei stated.

"But Rei chan... we where children then, you really should cover up." Shinji stated. "Wow... I didn't realized how you filled in." Shinji said as he motioned towards his chest as if holding two balloons. "I'd ask you out if I wasn't your brother."

"You are the only guy that can tell me that with out getting slapped." Rei said walked over to Shinji standing right in front of him.

"Want to cop a feel?" Rei asked leaning in.

"wha.... what?!" Shinji asked.

"Just kidding, you are standing in front of my dresser." Rei said pointing at the dresser behind Shinji.

"Oh... sorry" Shinji said stepping aside. Relieved that Rei finally donned her clothing. "and You call me a prankster."

"I learned from the best." Rei replied.

"Rei, why are you living in a place like this?" Shinji asked.

"It was cheap and close to the headquarter." Rei stated putting her school uniform on.

"Hey Rei, want to move in with me?" Shinji asked.

Rei paused and stared at Shinji's eyes. "Sure, I would love to." Rei answered with a smile.

"Wait let me get this straight, in condition that you will pilot once more you want Rei to move in with us?" Misato asked.

"Yep. She can use that spare room you have." Shinji replied.

"I would need permission from the commander." Misato stated.

"You think he would say no to Rei and I?" Shinji asked with his left eyebrow raised.

"Fine, she can move in" Misato said with a sigh.

"Begin linking pilot to unit - 00, pulse and harmonics normal, synch is green, all nerve links connected, no abnormalities in central nervous system. list items 1 through 2590 have been cleared, border line cleared! Unit -00 has been activated." Maya shouted out series of data.

"Ikari!" Fuyutski shouted. "Unidentified flying object is heading this way, it's probably the fifth angel."

"Abort the test!" Gendo commanded. "All personnel go to level one yellow alert!"

"Can we use unit - 00?" Fuyutski asked.

"It's not battle ready yet." Gendo stated. "What about unit -01?"

"We can have it up in 380 seconds." Ritsuko replied.

"Good. Scramble it!" Gendo turned to face Shinji. "Kick its ass Shinji" Gendo stated giving him thumbs up.

"Five minutes is all I need." Shinji said giving him thumbs up and rushing towards the dressing room.

"Eva unit 01 launch!" Misato commanded launching the Eva towards the surface.

"I'm getting high level energy reading within the target! It's accelerating on its periphery! starting to converge!" one of the technician shouted.

"Can't be... a particle beam?" Misato shouted. "Shinji! get out of the way!"

But it was too late as beam of white light slammed into unit 01. Destroying all that lied in it's path.

"Get him back! hurry" Misato commanded, lowering the catapult.

"How is Shinji!" Misato asked. "Ritsuko, I'm heading towards the hangar."

"Pilot's brain waves erratic! pulse faint! Correction! Pulse has stopped!" Hyuga stated.

"Set life support system to maximum! Commence CPR!" Ritsuko ordered.

"Pulse confirmed!" Hyuga stated. "Ejecting the plug, Emergency LCL flush"

Misato watched on as medical staff loaded Shinji up to stretcher. Taking him into ER.

"What the hell?" Misato said in awe as she stared at unit 01. "It was not even damaged."

"So you are telling me Shinji is mentally exhausted more then anything else?" Misato asked.

"Right, I think he strained him self to maintain the A.T field in front of him self for protection. He never needed to protect him self from such an strong attack before." Ritsuko explained.

"You mean Shinji can control A.T field just like the angels can?" Misato asked.

"Correct, that is why Shinji is the best candidate and only candidate for unit 01" Gendo stated appearing out of nowhere. "But the mental and physical strain is too much for Shinji to handle for prolonged time."

"How long can he manipulate AT field?" Ritsuko asked in wonder.

"One minute" Gendo replied walking away.

"argg my head hurts." Shinji complained as he set up from the hospital bed. "I lost in under 40 seconds, how embarrassing."

To say that command center was quiet is greatest understatement of century. Only sound in the entire room is the elevator door opening and closing. Everyone stood shocked over the fact that Rei the plain simple emotionless girl they had known is wearing something new, something so daring.

Gendo stood frozen on the way of elevator door stopping it from closing shut causing the door to reopen and close over and over. Every male member of the staff had their eyes fixed on Rei and majority of the female members where enchanted by charisma of young man that stood before them.

Rei stood in the center of command center wearing form fitting, black, low back evening dress her arms around Shinji's arm. Shinji stood next to her wearing black matching tux, his smile turned younger woman's knees into jelly and made some of older woman wish they where younger. No one would have guessed that they where fourteen year olds.

"Hey dad, I just stopped by to tell you that we are going out for dinner." Shinji said poking Gendo in the forehead snapping him out of his shock.

"Oh yes um." Gendo stammered reaching into his back pocket taking out his wallet. "Take her out to some place nice." He said handing Shinji a credit card.

"Thanks, I'll catch you later." Shinji said walking out of command center with Rei's arm warped around Shinji's.

"I can't take much more of this shocks any more." Gendo stated walking over to his favorite chair and flopping down. "I'm getting too old for this.... wait a minute... they didn't even kill the angel yet, what restaurant would be open!"

Restaurant was indeed open, a fancy expansive, rich type at that. "Hey Rei? your like me right?" Shinji asked.

"What do you mean Shinji?" Rei asked.

"I mean like, err......., I'm not pure human." Shinji replied. "Every school that required me to take medical exam, I was always exempted. I kind of knew why, I wasn't really sure at first but I was always better then normal humans."

"We are alike, but we are different at same time." Rei replied.

"I see, I think I understand." Shinji replied. rest of the dinner was finished in silence.

"............................" Shinji replied after hearing the plan. Operation Yashima is going to suck. "I will not use Rei as my meat shield."

"We have no other choice Shinji." Misato stated.

"I have better Idea." Shinji replied. "I will take the first shot, if it miss, Rei and I will trade places. I will guard Rei while she reloads and takes second shot."

"You have better chance of succeeding Shinji kun. Your more in tune with your Eva." Misato stated.

"As you wish." Shinji said in icy voice walking out of the briefing room.

"Fire!" Misato commanded.

Both Shinji and Angel fired at same time. Beam of energy looking as if they would meet head on but missed each other by few feet. But magnetic force from both beams pulled at each other while its momentum moved forward. Result was complete miss on both side as beam of energy went haywire.

"The enemy drill has penetrated the geofront!" Hyuga shouted.

"The second shot! hurry!" Misato shouted.

"Exchanging fuse now" Maya informed.

"Begin Recharging!" Hyuga informed.

"Move Shinji! buy us some time!" Misato commanded.

But Shinji's Eva didn't move away from the spot. He quickly reloaded to another fuse, waiting for the gun to recharge. Light flicked into existence, signaling the incoming second shot.

Shinji dropped the rifle to the ground, quickly running towards the oncoming beam. Rei's Eva crouched down, getting into sniping position. Shinji caught the shuttle shield as it fell from the air, and threw it towards the oncoming beam.

Beam traveled forward, shield in the lead being melted as it became closer and closer. At last second, Shinji back handed the shield away from him. Changing the beam's course, giving Rei a clear shot.

Beam of energy flew true, striking the center of the angel. Drilling twenty feet wide gaping hole in the front, but beam of energy exploded inside of the angels body destroying half of its body. Only leaving pyramid shaped corpse to fall towards ground.

Operation Yashima was total success, with near no damages to Eva's. But that is not the report the Malduk and other industry received. To them, Rei's Eva was near destroyed, repair cost was going to be hefty sum.

"True, she had help from the pacific fleet, but she defeated the angel within Thirty-Six seconds. Before the internal batteries could run out. Evasive maneuvers, decision making, piloting skills, whatever you look at, she's perfect." Ritsuko stated as they showed clip of Red Eva, destroying an angel single handedly while standing on a battleship.

"It's hard to believe that second Childs ability even surpass that of rumors...." Ritsuko stated.

"But why was the angel there?" Misato asked.

"It could have been after unit 02, it was being transported." Ritsuko guessed.

"And where's 02 now?" Misato asked.

"Cage NO.5 Cold storage, Asuka's checked into a hotel." Ritsuko answered.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Shinji stated watching the screen. "What is Souryu san like?"

"Interested Shin chan? Well, she will be going into battle with us from now on." Misato teased.

"She's very bright that one, She already graduated from German university." Ritsuko answered.

Misato looked over at Shinji, then at Rei, then both of them at same time. "She might be the most normal out of the bunch."

"Damn it Ikari gets all the good parts, Can't you just be satisfied living with a beauty like Misato?" Kensuke stated. "Hey look Toji!

"wow, what a babe!" Toji exclaimed.

"She's totally my type!" Kensuke shouted.

"Who? let me see." Shinji said trying to look at what the two friends where staring at.

"Ikari! yar not allowed to look!" Toji said trying to block Shinji's view.

"Hey! how come!" Shinji shouted back jokingly. Looking at the pretty girl wearing yellow sundress, playing a game.

"ACH! whats wrong with this damn machine!" she shouted kicking the machine in anger.

Group sweat dropped at that. "Now too bad about her personality." Toji replied walking away, followed closely by Shinji.

"Just once I wish girl like that could order me around!" Kensuke shouted. Making the blond turn around.

"Hey! what are you guys looking at!" The girl shouted.

"OH wow! she spoken to me!" Kensuke shouted in joy.

"Gimme 100 yen" The girl said walking over to the trio.

"Huh? 100 yen?" Toji asked.

"I'm out of tokens, its not much, 100 each." The girl said with her hand out.

"You CRAZY! why do we have ta..." Toji begun to be cut off.

"It's Peeping fee. you saw my panties didn't you?" She said crossing her arms.

"Not yet!" Toji yelled.

"What's your name?" Shinji asked her.

"I'm Souryu, Asuka Souryu Langley." She said haughtily.

"Interesting, and no, we haven't seen your panty yet so I believe we don't owe you anything.." Shinji replied.

"Oh, puh lease!, don't tell me you don't have any money on you." Blondie taunted. "Of course, if you are broke, that could explain the way you dress. Pathetic."

"Ya, bleach-brained bitch! waddidyasay!" Toji exploded. "Dontcha get on no high horse cause ya think yer cute!" he shouted grabbing her hand.

"Ewwww! don't touch me you monkey boy!" She shouted, "Let me go!" she forcefully yanked her hand out of Toji's grip, accidentally elbowing the man behind her.

"oops, sorry." She stated.

The man exploded in anger. "You think sorry is going to cut it! I was finally at the final level!"

"This guy talks like a monkey too." Blondie said softly.

"Toji do something! his got same type of accent as you!" Kensuke urged.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Toji asked not wanting to fight the big biker like man.

"Yer ganna be sorry!" the biker like man said grabbing Blondie's chin. Only to get kicked in the face.

"You bitch!" Biker shouted getting up. "Ya guys wanna get some?"

"Calling a backup against a kid." Blondie said with her arms crossed once more.

"I think they want to do something other then fight." Shinji said walking up behind the girl. Staring at the four opponent. "Oh and there are three more behind us by the way."

"Hey LOOK!" Blondie shouted, idiots turned around, only to receive a kick to the groin and elbow to the guts. Taking out two in start of the battle. Shinji just stood still, watching the fight as the girl moved like water, in and out of the enemies defense.

"Its not nice to sneak up on people" Shinji stated still watching the fight with his arms cross. The would be surprise attacker stopped in surprise. "You really suck at it." Shinji back kicked the man not even bothering to turn around.

"Why you bitch!" one of the down man drew a blade, charging at the girl.

Asuka turned around in surprised, just in time to see that knife thrust aimed at her kidney. It stopped centimeter from her dress. Shinji held onto the mans knife arm, slowly putting pressure on it. The bone begun to break under Shinji's grip, until he crushed the arm of the attacker.

"Any one that wishes to die, step forward now. I will gladly kill you." Shinji stated in cold voice, all the warmth has left him when the man drew a knife.

The siren of the police cars broke the uneasy silence. "che, you got of lucky." Shinji stated coldly walking away. Followed closely by shocked Asuka.

Shinji walked up to the terminal and slid his card, opening the door. Asuka followed behind Shinji entering NERV.

"You didn't tell me your name yet." Asuka asked summoning her courage, her voice was still shaky.

"I'm Ikari. Shinji Ikari." Shinji stated facing her and bowing a little. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to go eat something." Shinji stated walking off.

Asuka followed along, not knowing where else to go, wishing she would have took the tour of the NERV first.

"Hey Shinji! over here!" Rei said waving at Shinji. Misato joined in waving.

"Hey guys." Shinji said setting down on the table, ordering some food at the stand.

"Whats wrong Shinji? you seem angry." Rei stated.

"Some ass tried to kill second child." Shinji replied simply.

"WHAT!:" Misato shouted standing up, spewing her beer all over Shinji.

Shinji wiped his face. "Gee, no need to over react." He stated dryly.

"She's stand right over there with gold fish expression." Shinji stated pointed at Asuka.

"Are you ok Asuka?" Misato asked rushing over to Blondie.

"Yea, I'm fine, he saved me." Asuka stated pointing at Shinji.

Asuka and Misato walked back to the table. "Allow me to introduce your new team mate. Asuka will be working with us now, as a 02 pilot."

"Hello, nice to meet you all." Asuka said waving.

"Its not much but, order what ever you want." Misato stated pointing at the service counter.

"I see that you haven't changed much." Some man stated hugging Misato from behind tilting her chair. "You still drink at morning, your going to get a gut."

"WHAT! KAGI what are you doing here!" Misato shouted jumping from her seat in surprise.

"That's nice way to say hello to someone you didn't see in forever." Kagi replied. "And you must be legendary third child."

"Legendary?" Shinji asked.

"Your quite famous in our field. Legendary third child who piloted an Eva in battle with no prior training. And who defeated three angel with out damaging unit 01."

"So, I heard your living with Katsuragi. Does she still sleep sprawled all over her bed?" Kagi asked.

"Oh yea, ever time I go to wake her. she's...." Shinji was cut off by Misato's scream.

"What are you talking about in front of children!" Misato shouted.

"Why can't we talk about this in front of children?" Shinji asked innocently winking at Kagi.

"Go away!" Misato shouted at Kagi.

"Well, see ya later." Kagi waved back smiling wide.

School was being school. Teaching the students false truth they learned from the government. To say the least, Asuka was bored as hell, then her cell phone rang.

"Don't bother to answer, lets move!" Shinji shouted making a break for the door, Rei following closely behind.

"Our defense is only at 26 from last fight, but for practical purpose its 0." Misato stated. "So we have to intercept the angel before it reaches the shore."

"I'll go first, better back me up" Asuka stated.

"Attack!" Misato commanded as Angel emerged from the ocean.

Asuka rushed at the Angel, taking to the air and slashing down using the momentum cleaving the angel in half.

'......... why does that angel have two core?' Shinji asked him self.

"Good job Asuka!" Misato congratulated.

"It was nothing." Asuka replied.

"Save the celebration for later, here they come." Shinji replied.

"What!?" Misato asked sounding alarmed.

Asuka turned around to find two angel stand next to each other, and 01 standing beside her.

"No way, what the hell! that's not fair!" Asuka shouted complaining.

No matter how much they shot at or cut, the angels instantly healed them selves. During the fight, angel grabbed unit 02 and threw her towards 01, ripping the power cable. Battle raged on across the water but in the end unit 02 had ran out of the power.

"Unreal." Shinji replied spin kicking the angel into the other. "Get the retrieval team out here! I'll hold them off"

Unit 01 rushed towards the two angel, picking up the 02's spear. Cleaving one of the angel in half and multi stabbing the other angel. But even the onslaught of 01 did not have any effect on the two healing angels. Unit 01 discarded the spear, taking the fight hand to hand.

Luckily the two angel didn't seem to have any other type of special attack. Stalemate continued on, Shinji's superior martial skills allowing him to keep up with two brute monsters that stood before him. Weaving in and out of the punch, countering when he could. But even will all the assault, angel didn't seem to be taking damage.

"Oh shit!" Shinji said slowly, watching his power cable being cut by energy beam the angel fired and starting two minute timer. He jumped spin kicked both of the angels sending them hauling into the ocean. Rushed towards unit 02 and picking it up in fireman carry, making a run for the catapult.

Catapult begin to lower, just as unit 01's time reached 0.


	4. Room mate

"ARGH" Asuka screamed punching the near by wall. "I can't believe I lost so badly! This is unfair! Too much I tell you too much!"

Shinji couldn't help but sigh. What happen to shy peaceful Asuka? When he first met her after the fight, she was not so noisy and short tempered. Then again… shattering the guys arm by gripping could have scared her.

"Any Idea on what we will do?" Shinji asked the nearest personal.

"No clue Shin-kun, Misato is buried under the complaint reports." Ritsuko answered helpfully.

"Oh dear, may she rest in peace. She will never get out under the reports and complaints unless she closes her eyes and burns them." Shinji replied.

"That is so tempting but against the rules and regulations." Ritsuko stated with sigh.

"Hey Rei." Shinji called out as Rei walked into the cafeteria.

"Father says you got your ass kicked by a pansy." Rei stated in her unnaturally calm and no expressionless voice.

"Are you making fun of me or are you starting a fight with me?" shinji asked.

"Would I do that to you dear brother?" Rei asked coyly.

"I think you would." Shinji stated.

"How can you possible joke around so calmly when UN had to nuke the stupid angel?" Ritsuko asked the duo.

"Ahhh…… hmm…. How to explain….. Um…. Do you want nice polite version or rude crude but true version?" Shinji asked.

"Humor me." Ritsuko replied.

"Okie, it's simple. Since that thing is big stupid angel and is going to be killed any way, why should I care if UN nukes it or not? I'm not a doctor that cares for welfare of others."

"I meant we are the once that are responsible for the angel, if UN had to move that makes us look bad in front of the counsel." Ritsuko stated.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Shinji asked. "Besides, I could care less what those old bastards do, they are not in front line, and we are."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH there are no end to this!" they all heard the loud scream of anguish coming from somewhere down the corridor.

"It seems like Misato received second basket full of letters and complaints." Ritsuko stated with cruel smile.

"Aren't you going to help her go through the letters?" Shinji asked.

"No, I'm only a scientist, most people don't even care that we are working in the back ground." Ritsuko replied taking a sip from her coffee.

"Oh well, call me when you find a way to defeat the angels, I'm going home." Shinji replied getting up.

"Oh, could you take Asuka to her new apartment?" Ritsuko asked.

"Huh sure." Shinji replied. "Where is it?"

"Here" Ritusko stated handing him piece of paper.

"WHAT! ……… Asuka, you're my new room mate in the bunk room." Shinji stated handing her piece of the paper.

"You can't do that! What if he takes advantage of me?" Asuka shouted pointing wildly at Shinji.

"Well….. She is kind of cute." Rei commented.

"Nice figure too." Shinji commented joining in.

"She has fiery personality." Rei commented once more ignoring frantic Asuka.

"Hmm….. I wonder if she is true natural strawberry blonde." Shinji commented.

"Are you going to check later?" Rei asked trying hard not to show emotion.

"Ohhh I don't know….. She might try to chop my head off if I did that." Shinji replied.

"Which head?" Ritsuko asked innocently.

"…………. Good one, you win that round Rit Chan. But that was low blow." Shinji replied walking way with smile.

"Well, aren't you going to follow your new room mate?" Rei asked Asuka.

Asuka simply followed Shinji with out a word on auto pilot.

"I think it's going to be interesting around here." Rei replied walking away her self.

"I wonder how Asuka will adopt." Ritsuko asked her self still sipping her tea.


	5. XboX

"Hey Shinji, what are you doing?" Ritsuko asked as she walked into the command center.

"I'm playing Counter Strike." Shinji replied, continuously taping the right trigger on his Xbox controller.

"Where did you get that antique video game?" Ritsuko asked.

"Oh, Its Xbox emulator I had on my computer." Shinji replied with a shrug.

"Shouldn't you be practicing with Asuka on the sync?" Ritsuko asked.

"Nah, she in her bath, and she screamed at me not to pick or she will step on me with her Eva and make it look like an accident." Shinji answered.

"Wait a minute... your playing a video game in command center using our visual screen!?" Ritsuko screamed pointing at the gigantic two hundred inch screen.

"You guys still have plenty more left, I'm pretty sure me taking one of the screen in the corner would affect your daily work too much." Shinji replied with a shrug as he saw down the terrorists.

"Wait.... Emulator?! Only computer in command center is MAGI!" Ritsuko screamed.

"Yea, I asked MAGI if I could use her to play a game, she said yes, and is even willing to make this game more realistic." Shinji replied.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Ritsuko screamed as she lunged at Shinji, grabbing his neck and beginning to choke the life out of the poor boy.

"What's all this commotion so early in the morning?" Gendo asked.

"Shinji was playing a video game using MAGI." Ritsuko stated violently shaking Shinji.

"Oh?" Gendo asked in his usual calm voice walking over to Shinji.

"So you decided to use the greatest computer man kind has created to play video game?" Gendo asked still using his calm collected voice that seemed cold.

"Yea, I mean why else would people want to make computers other then to surf the web, play video game, and every once a while work?" Shinji asked rubbing his neck. "With MAGI there is no loading time."

"Son, I can't believe you would play Counter Strike on MAGI." Gendo begun, Ritsuko was cheering him on in the scolding.

"With out inviting me." Gendo finished, Ritsuko slipped and fell dew to surprise.

"Son, this is how you do head shots." Gendo stated choosing Desert Eagle and shooting Shinji's character in the head. "HEAD SHOT!" game voice rang through out the room, game was even more enhanced by the stereo system of the command center.

Game raged on, as more people begun to join in, soon they where playing twenty players versus thirty bots, Misato acting as technical officer.

"Shinji, I think it's really time for you to practice with Asuka." Gendo stated.

"Heh, you just want me out of the game because I have no death and sixty kills" Shinji bragged walking towards training room with Asuka.

"Wow, I didn't think NERV would allow something like that." Asuka replied as they walked down the hall.

"Well, even we have fun you know, saving the world few times and no play makes life dull." Shinji replied. "That's why our training for today will be DDR!"

Then again, Asuka repeatedly beat Shinji. It could be because Shinji was distracted by Asuka's striking appearance. Wearing that tight dance suit and jumping around that could really distract any guy.

After few hours of Dance Dance Revolution, Misato walked in carrying a dance sheet. Set moves based on combat that she wanted them to practice.

"We'll practice it tomorrow, I'm really really tired." Shinji replied walking over to the shower, only to run out followed by scream of pervert. Over speeding Shampoo bottle hit Shinji square on the head as he slammed the door shut. "When the hell did she get in there?"

"While you where talking to me." Misato answered.

"Well.... It was worth it." Shinji replied lying down on the floor with goofy smile on his face.

Just a filler ep, battle training to defeat the angel will begin on next chapter... who knows may be I'll even have tome to get to actual fighting.


	6. That is my car!

I write this story during my hour break in college, so it will usually be shot and sometimes rushed. Please be understanding and don't be too harsh on reviews.

'....... I don't wish to wake up today. Nope I definite do not want to get up. Hmmm.... Why the heck is it so warm in here today? Oh wait... not only there is something in my arms.... It's pretty comfortable, warm, soft and cozy. I kind of like the smell also.' Shinji thought to him self lying in his bed.

'Wait a minute... warm and soft? It can't be..... Wait it is! It smells like Asuka's shampoo. Oh well, this is my bed and I'm not getting up because Asuka is lying right besides me in my arm.'

"AAHHHHHHH PERVERT!" Asuka screamed out as soon as three of her senses kicked into overdrive. Her reaction was to pick up the nearest object and throw at the offender. Which happened to be a pillow.

"Jeee... you sleep in my bad, and hit me with my pillow, what next, strangle me with MY sheet!?" Shinji asked

'GAH! I was only joking, joking!" Shinji chocked out as Asuka begin to use sheet as a rope to strangle Shinji.

"How dare you try to take advantage of me while I was sleeping!" Asuka shouted.

"Me? Incase you did not know, your bed is over there." Shinji stated pointing at the bed opposite side of the room. "This happens to be my bed. So that means you took advantage of defenseless poor innocent me while I was asleep"

"I did no such thing!" Asuka shouted once more.

"Well... we could ask Misato, after all there is video camera in this room." Shinji stated pointing at the ceiling. "But tell you the truth, I don't mind that much Asuka, when you get lonely at nights and need company, know that my bed is always open for you."

"Thanks." Asuka stated automatically, then it dawned on her what he was implying. "YOU SON OF A B!!!!!!" rest of her words where drowned out as Shinji walked into the shower.

"That son of a beep of a beep Beep son of a beep I should freaking shoot the beep out of his beeping beep head!" Asuka's terror continued as she entered the command center.

"Err.... If you are talking about Shinji, I'm not a bastard, I'm not a fucking pig, and I definitely do not need to be shot down there." Gendo stated dryly watching the new pilot walk in. "Just for that, I'm deducting your pay check."

"ARGH!" Asuka screamed storming out of the command center.

Shinji couldn't help the sigh. After several hours of practicing with Asuka, he has learned one thing. This girl really lacks patience and every thing seems competition to her. Dancing is not Shinji's forte. Give him a sword and tell him to chop something, he would gladly do it. Tell him to put a rose in his mouth and dance a tango; he would give you the look that clearly says. "You got to be kidding me"

But give him an EVA to sit in and tell him to dance with Asuka; he will ask you a question. "If I step on Unit 02's toe by accident, would Asuka feel it?"

That has lead to cutting of the nerve in Eva's toe. Now Shinji and Asuka is bit impaired when they try to jump. Oh, jumping is fine and dandy, but with out the toes, landing is difficult at best.

"So... explain to me why we are inside out EVA dancing?" Shinji asked once more.

"BECAUE YOU TWO HAVE MASTERED THE MOVES OUT OF EVA ALREADY!!!!!!" Misato screamed at Shinji.

"So... sense we have mastered the moves, WHY ARE WE STILL PLACTICING!" Shinji screamed back.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG MAN! NO DINNER FOR YOU!" Misato shouted back.

"Oh yea? Guess what? I will never ever cook for you again" Shinji replied in calm corrective voice, all his excitement gone.

It only took few minutes before he heard Misato's voice once more. "Please Shinji, I'm so sorry, I take it all back. Forgive me?"

'hehehehehehe, finally those cooking lessons pays off.' Shinji thought with goofy grin. "So when is the mission?"

"Write now." Gendo stated over the COM link.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"That is not in your need to know bases." Gendo replied.

"Heh, I bet you where playing that X-box 2 Evangelion fighting game." Shinji replied through the COM link.

"What? There is a game out that is based on our Eva?" Ritsuko asked.

"Ooops....." Shinji stated sheepishly scratching back of his head as all eyes in command center turned to look at Shinji. "Would it be too late if I said, I didn't do it?"

"Shinji!!!!!, you have better made my Unit 02 look good in that game, or else!" Asuka stated threaten.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about that twin angel up above? I mean it's only trying to break through our defense and kill us all, it's no threat really." Misato stated sarcastically.

"Go and dance like you want to win!" Misato said giving the command for launch.

Two Eva units flew into the air, being shot out like a cannon ball. As they descended, Asuka gracefully cut the Angel in two, dividing the beast once more. Two Eva used evasive maneuver, shooting and hiding. Trying to coordinate the two angels into right position. Timers where now running out, as two Eva took to the air once more. Twisting and turning, adding momentum as they descended a final graceful kick to fish this fight once and for all. However luck was against Shinji as his target tripped over Misato's car, instead of kicking the Angel's core, Shinji ended up creating twenty feet deep crater.

"God damn it! Who the hell parked there?" Misato screamed.

"Err ma'm? That is your car." Maya stated pointing at the visual.

"What!!! NO!!!!!!! MY CAR! I still had payments left on it! OH that beautiful paint is all ruined!" Misato shouted hysterically. "SHINJI! Grab the power cable and kick its ASS!"

"I can't believe she's talking about the paint when her entire car is a pancake." Ritsuko stated sipping her coffee.

Eventually, two Eva's rounded up the angels and successfully defeated them.


End file.
